


An Old Friend Found

by VulpusTumultum



Series: Tumblr Promptfics [12]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Teasing, The Fade, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 11:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4389239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VulpusTumultum/pseuds/VulpusTumultum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For an #inquisitorsweek on Tumblr, the first day was to share something about an Inquisitor's favorite weapon or armor.</p><p>Devika Lavellan had thought the weapon she'd brought from the Marches to Conclave had been stolen, but after falling into the Fade at Adamant, she gets a very happy surprise amidst the general horror.</p><p>*Varric Greatly Approves*<br/>*Bianca Greatly Approves*</p><p>
  <a href="http://vulpustumultum.tumblr.com/post/124540183872/old-friend-found">Link to original Tumblr post.</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Old Friend Found

Hardly as comfortable in the Fade as Solas, less uncomfortable than other companions, her eyes kept scanning the strange dream landscape- and yet she’d still almost missed it, except for the sudden glint of metal seeming to want her attention drawn.

When she did see it, lying in one of the eerie ponds, her chest tightened like she was seeing an old lover that she hadn’t quite gotten over, far more important for at least a few heartbeats than following the spirit that had looked like an only vaguely recalled human Divine.

An ancient hunting spear, one that she hadn’t even bothered trying to get either Haritt or now Dagna to replace, as such, much less replicate, almost art as much as weapon, perfectly balanced. The crosspiece that kept anything from sinking or charging down its shaft as decorated as the blade, and the end of the haft having a smaller blade, because it wasn’t just made for hunting bear or boars.

It had taken her a long time, after finding it before, since Lavellan and its neighboring clans hadn’t used spears, or staves for non-mages in a very long time. But when it had seemed to be gone for good, dual swords had become her answer, since two-handed weapons of any sort for someone as petite as her tended to make human smiths scratch their heads and ask her if she was  _certain_ that was what she wanted, and found ones were  _clunky_.

Devi reacted immediately, grabbing the elven mage by his arm, and half dragging him in that direction, much to his startlement, and that of the others- several hands going towards weapons nervously at the pale Inquisitor’s sudden movement, moving away as they realized she wasn’t charging in the manner that meant a fight was imminent.

“Solas, shush a moment about the view- I need a mage opinion. It’s old, magic, and has been in the Fade for months, do you think Vhenan'mi is safe for me to take _back_?”

“That- is a very old weapon indeed,” an odd expression passed over Solas’ face, something like sadness, perhaps frustration, and then a more normal fascination.

“One of the oldest I have seen, in true physical form. If we were here not physically, the memories attached to it would-” he noted her impatience, and collected himself, “I do not believe it is harmed from having been here, there is no sense of blight or corruption. It is the one you lost here before, that you asked about once you woke and was thought perhaps stolen?”

“Yes.” Devika picked it up, sliding her hand along the ironwood shaft that her father had given it, when the original had all but crumbled as she’d pulled it from the ruins, and she breathed out, feeling immediately better.

“And I’m not going to leave her behind  _this_  time.” She kissed the head of it lightly, playfully, the slight charge of the metal tingling her lips, and earning some rather odd and bemused looks, which might have been why she even did it, as a sort of joke. Or at least, in part, it may have been a joke. But maybe not.

There was a chuckle from Varric, “Leave  _her_ behind? Well now I know why you seemed to understand about my Bianca.” He gave Solas a sly look, “Chuckles, if we get out of here you may be facing some serious competition. The spear’s not only got a name, but our Herald’s eyes don’t light up like that even when  _you_  walk into a room.”

“Oh he doesn’t need to worry too much, Varric, Vhenan'mi’s a lovely dancer, but terrible at poetry, and doesn’t tell me of the things she’s seen. He may need to make a little more effort, but he can likely come out ahead if he decides to put his mind to it.” Devika’s smile was impish and wicked, then her expression set to something more serious again, as she set out and lead the way towards the large rift that would hopefully be their way home.


End file.
